Love Is Blind
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: The gang attend PCA, a boarding school. When the basketball team and the braniacs, two rival groups, decide to stay at school for the summer, what will happen? TxG
1. Chapter 1

"Gabi! GABI! Get the hell up!" Taylor yelled down my ear. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, barely opening my eyes.

"It's 20 to 9. We have 20 minutes to get to class. Come on, we don't want to be late for our last day before summer!!" Taylor said.

"Wake me up in 15 minutes," I told her, climbing back into bed. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I'd finally managed to get up, and although I was late for English I decided to walk as slowly as possible. I didn't care if I got a detention, because it was finally summer! It was usually a blast at PCA, because although Taylor and Sharpay had the choice to go home, they always decided to stay with me, because I didn't have a home to go to. Or a family. We usually hung by the pool all summer. I'd just reached the English block, when Troy came strolling towards me, with his basketball team behind him.

"I see you're name's down to stay for the summer," he said.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" I replied harshly.

"I don't. But we all know you don't have anywhere to go. And luckily for you, we've decided to stay too," he said, gesturing behind him at his ''gang'' with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"Oh, just fuck off Bolton," I hissed. He glared at me.

"Sorry? What did you just say to me?" He said. I shrugged as if I didn't care less if he heard me or not. He raised his eyebrows and turned to his gang of cronies. "Get the bitch." Before I knew it, Chad, Troy's best friend slammed me against the locker and took my bag. He threw it to Troy who emptied it all on the floor.

"Oh, whats this?" He asked, picking up a piece of paper. "It looks like the English homework I forgot to do last night." He shoved it in his pocket and gestured for Chad to let me go. He watched me fall to the ground and smirked. They all walked off, apart from Troy. I quickly started to gather up my belongings.

"Later, Montez," he drawled, and walked off to into our English class, which I was horribly late for.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked. School was out, and each year before everybody went home for the summer, a party was held on Mystic beach. It had started an hour ago, but Sharpay, being Sharpay, had decided that we needed to be 'fashionably late'. I was wearing a short blue halterneck dress with silver flip-flops. I had my hair down in loose curls, flowing past my shoulders. Taylor was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dress, and of course, Sharpay was wearing a strapless pink dress with pink wedges.

"Yeah, I think," I replied, applying some strawberry lipgloss.

"Lets go girls!" Taylor grinned. We linked arms and started walking to the beach.

"Do you think Troy Bolton will dance with me?" She asked to nobody inparticular.

"And why would you want to dance with _him_?" I said, with a disgusted look on my face.

"Look, I know hes a bastard to you, but you have to admit he is.. _gorgeous_!" Sharpay giggled. "Don't look at me as if i'm mad! I know you think he's hot too."

"Ugh. I do not!" I replied.

"You do too!" she insisted.

"Girls, girls.. stop arguing. We're here!" Taylor yelled. The three girls took in the beautiful beach infront of them; fairy lights had been strung across the small bar and small lanterns were dotted around the beach. The place looked magical. Girls were screaming and giggling as they were splashed flirtasiously by the guys, a game of volleyball was in process, a bunch of people were dancing wildly and couples were kissing intimatley in corners of the beach. Sharpay squealed.

"Troy Bolton here I come!!" Sharpay screamed.

"..Or here comes Troy Bolton?" Troy suggested, walking up to us from behind. Sharpay blushed.

"Umm.. I was talking about a different Troy..." she muttered unconvincingly.

"Right," He said, raising an eyebrow. Chad pushed Troy out of the way and looked at Taylor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Taylor was just about to say yes until I nudged her. "Ugh. In your dreams, Chad," she hissed. He sighed. "Yeah, in my dreams." Troy glared at Chad. Chad cleared his throat and stepped away.

"You look hot, Montez," Troy whispered in my ear, so only I heard. To be honest, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Taylor was too busy debating whether she should dance with Chad and Sharpay was flirting with a boy called Zeke, who was one of Troy's friends. It looked like Sharpay had forgotten all about wanting to dance with Troy. I gave him one of my death glares and pulled Taylor away.

"Don't even think about dancing with Chad," I told her.

"Right. I don't even like him," she replied, but she looked as if she was trying to convince herself. This was going to be a _great_ summer, I thought miserably.

* * *

**A/N: It gets better. lol. Already have the first few chapters written, what do you think? More reviews = faster the chapters come out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gabriella's POV **

The next day, I woke up bright and early, much to Taylor's suprise. Taylor, Sharpay and I had decided to go to the beach again, as it was a gorgeous day. I was wearing my new white summer dress and had my hair up in a messy ponytail. Sharpay kept droning on about Zeke, it was driving us crazy.

We arrived at the beach at around noon. It was deserted apart from the kids from P.C.A. I smiled to myself. I was going to have the best summer of my life. And nobody, not even Troy Bolton was going to ruin it for me. That was until Sharpay grabbed our hands and led us over to his group. He smirked obnoxiously at me before turning back to his conversation with Chad.

"Hey, can we join you?" Sharpay smiled sweetly, flashing her white teeth. Zeke leapt up.

"Sure!!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where he was sitting. I turned to Taylor. She rolled her eyes but shrugged and sat down. I followed.

"Well, if it isn't Gabriella Montez," Troy drawled. I glared at him, but I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Well, so I thought.

"Hey, would you like something to drink?" I asked innocently. Troy looked surprised, but grunted something that sounded like 'Iced Tea'. I smiled and made my way over to the beach bar. I ordered two cokes, one for me and one for Taylor, and an iced tea. A smile formed on my face as I grabbed the salt shaker and unscrewed the top off, and emptied it into his drink. I walked back over to the group and handed Troy his drink. He looked at me suspiciously, but finally took a swig of his drink. He immediately spat it out.

"You bitch!" he yelled and jumped up, before taking his drink and tipping it over me. I screamed and shot up.

"MY NEW DRESS!!" I shrieked.

"Your new dress," he repeated, grinning to himself.

"THAT IS IT!!" I yelled, picking up both mine and Taylor's drinks and dumping them over him. He glowered at me, and his icy blue eyes looked so scary that I literally stepped away from him.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed childishly.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual." he muttered. I screamed out in frustration and ran back to P.C.A.

* * *

"No." I said plainly.

"Pleassssssssse Gabbbbbi!" Taylor whined. It was a few hours after the drink incident, and we were sitting in our dorm. Taylor and Sharpay were attempting to persuade me to go down to the pool later because Troy, Chad and Zeke were waiting for us. Taylor and Chad had apparently got 'friendly' after I left. Well, that's what Sharpay had said, but Taylor just blushed whenever the subject was mentioned.

"No way," I repeated, but after another 10 minutes of pleading with me, I'd finally given in and we were heading down to the pool. I was wearing a red and white striped bikini top and light denim short shorts. When we arrived, the boys were all sitting beside the pool. Zeke pulled Sharpay onto his lap and Taylor sat beside Chad, turning crimson. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of Taylor.

"You could have told me _she_ was coming," Troy said bitterly to Chad, looking at me. I groaned and stood up.

"You're so childish," I told him. He ignored me.

"I'm sorry about your dress earlier," he said sarcastically. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, loser." He took a step forward, and I stepped away.

"You're so fucking irritating." he yelled, and before I knew what was happening, he pushed me backwards into the pool.

* * *

**{Narrators POV}**

He smiled to himself but after a couple of minutes, she still hadn't come up. Everybody panicked.

"SHIT!" Troy yelled. Okay, sure, he hated the bitch, but he never wanted her to drown. He jumped into the pool, and swam towards the bottom. He grabbed Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder, and swam back up. He climbed out of the pool and put her down gently on to a sun lounger. Sharpay was sobbing hysterically into Zeke's chest and Taylor was crying silently in Chad arms. "GABRIELLA, WAKE UP!!" Troy yelled at her worriedly, but she didn't stir.

"IS SHE BREATHING?" Taylor screamed.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW C.P.R?"

"I do." Troy said calmly. He leant forwards towards Gabriella but she suddenly opened her eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she sobbed, pushing him away. Troy sighed in relief and muttered, "I'm sorry," before walking away.

"I COULD HAVE DIED THANKS TO YOU!" Gabriella suddenly jumped up and yelled after him.

"I said I was sorry," he said quietly.

"Well that not gonna change what's happened!" she shouted bursting into tears, but she softened her tone. Troy suddenly got angry again.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO PUSH YOU IN!!" He yelled. Her eyes went cold and she stepped forward and slapped him round the face. His head jerked and he touched the red mark which she had just made.

"You're nothing but a stupid, pathetic cry-baby," He whispered.

"I AM NOT!" She shrieked.

"Prove it." He said. He thought for a moment. "I dare you to break into Burn's manor."

"Are you KIDDING?" Gabriella yelled. Burn's manor was a mansion a few streets away from P.C.A. It was haunted.

"Yeah, it's a stupid idea," Chad added. Troy laughed.

"I knew she couldn't do it." Gabriella turned back to him.

"Fine." I snapped. "Meet me here at 1am."

"Fine." He said, walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapters are longer, I just wanted to know what people thought. Please review :)**


End file.
